


「Real, Faked Love; 高仿」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Alcohol Consumption, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Third Gym Squad Antics, Timeskip Occupation Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: The two of you fake a love in front of the Third Gym Squad.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	「Real, Faked Love; 高仿」

“So, remind me again. Why am I doing this?”

Tsukishima sighs, a long heavy sigh that surges almost violently from his lungs to his lips, as if it can no longer stand being in that six-foot-something body of his.

“Because,” he grits out, “you agreed pointblank.”

You snort out an ugly laugh. “It was only because Tadashi said it would really help you.”

Glancing at him, you see his rigid form as the two of you walk down the road towards the izakaya.

“Yes, of course. You’re friends with just Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I save your ass in every history exam ever, and not like you literally cried tears of joy when I told you that that hotshot himbo would be there.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tsukishima knows that he’s screwed up.

“Oh? I didn’t know Tsukishima Kei considered me his friend. Are you jealous, Tsukki?” You grin, eyebrows shooting halfway up your forehead. “I go to all the Sendai Frogs games for you though, _babe_.”

Tsukishima feels his eyes twitch, and he turns to you with an agitated smirk. “Hah? With the force and frequency of which you fangirl over ninety percent of the V.League, I’d rather you not come to the Div. Two ones just to fangirl over how ‘Suna-kun blocks the ball prettier.’”

You give him a wide smile, halfway to a glower. “Tsukishima Kei, if you’re going to just insult me, I can just leave like right now.”

Pettiness swells up in your chest as you see the colour drain from his face.

“I—,” he falters, eyes shifting to the restaurant door behind you. “I’m sorry I called you a fangirl.”

“And?” You prompt, crossing your arms in what you hope is convincing anger.

Tsukishima gives you a glare as he pushes his glasses up. “And for calling Bokuto-san a himbo.”

“Which he isn’t.”

“Sure.”

“Tsukishima.”

“I said ‘sure’, didn’t I?” He holds up his hands in defence. “What else do you want from me?”

You pout. “To admit that your _senpai_ is a ball of sunshine.”

“No, that’s stupid.” Tsukishima gives you a deadpan look, unwilling to budge on this.

You huff, knowing that this is a pointless battle, and turn to yank the door open.

“Wait a second.” He pulls you back by the arm. “Do you remember what to do?”

“Yeah,” you frown, “I just have to act like I’m dating your sorry ass.”

Tsukishima sighs. This is going to be one long night.

* * *

“So, Tsukki!”

Said Tsukki feels the pressure inside his head increasing exponentially. The night is just starting, and these so-called adults that he’s currently stuck in a corner table with are changing topics like they’re on Jeopardy and guzzling drinks like elephants. Save for Akaashi, the rather sane one.

“Where did you get yourself such a cute girlfriend?” Kuroo throws an arm around the increasingly exasperated boy.

“Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima hopes that his voice is as neutral as he thinks it is. “As I mentioned at the last hangout, she’s in one of my classes.”

“Man, we were really serious about setting you up that time!” Bokuto laughs as if he just said the most hilariously comedic punchline to a nonexistent joke. “Say, Tsukki’s girlfriend, who asked who out first?”

You look across at the MSBY outside hitter, a grin slowly spreading over your face. In the past twenty minutes, you have gotten very comfortable with the upperclassmen that Tsukishima meets up with monthly. Too comfortable, Tsukishima might add, as he watches you clink what has got to be the third round of beer with Bokuto.

“Well, you see,” you smile sweetly, a smile that does not make Tsukishima feel the tiniest bit reassured. “He asked me out first!”

Akaashi chuckles quietly from his seat across from you as Tsukishima not-so-subtly slams his mug down on the table.

“Oh?” Kuroo grins widely.

“Oh ho?” Bokuto grins wider.

“Isn’t that right, babe?” You turn to the extremely unamused blond right next to you, giving him your most dazzling, most innocent smile.

“Oh oh oh! Tell us the story, Y/n-chan!” Bokuto is absolutely radiant with excitement as Akaashi clamps a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from bouncing off his seat.

Your grin turns feral.

Kuroo isn’t even trying to hide his cackling now.

Tsukishima’s looming glare is positively terrifying. You can’t deny the shiver that passes through you, feeling a bit too much like the opposing setter on the other side of the net. But to you, this is Tsukki, your friend and fake boyfriend. What else are you to do but to carpe diem and tease him in front of his dear _senpai_?

“I guess it can’t be helped since Japan’s ace wants to know,” you sigh dramatically, giving an over-exaggerated shrug.

Bokuto is leaning across the table, hanging on to your every word.

“I just finished a lecture with Tadashi, right? I walked out of the classroom to find none other than Kei-kun waiting for me.” You bat your eyelashes at the man beside you. “He sweetly pulled me aside and very convincingly asked me to go on a date with him. And since he was so uncharacteristically _polite_ and _determined_ about it, I agreed!”

“Oooh!” Bokuto is standing up now, hands gripping the edge of the table. “Where was the first date, Y/n-chan?”

“Please sit down, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, moving the beer mug away from Bokuto’s sphere of influence.

You chance a glance at Tsukishima, who’s frown is so deep that even you feel a little bad.

“An izakaya.” You look down, smiling slightly. “I had a lot of fun, and Kei’s really considerate and patient with me. He’s really, really kind.”

Bokuto drops back down, a satisfied grin on his face.

Akaashi smiles as he takes a sip of his highball.

“So, Y/n-chan,” Kuroo finally speaks up, studying you and Tsukishima casually, “I take it that you quite like our precious _kouhai_ here, correct?”

At this, Tsukishima breaks out of his annoyance and turns to you, eyes wide with a questioning look.

You feel your cheeks blaze up at the unexpected question and Tsukishima’s unfamiliar attention. It’s the beer, you tell yourself, it’s definitely the beer.

“I, um,” you stutter, floundering with your words, “uh, yeah, I guess.”

Kuroo’s brow arches, and Bokuto remains uncharacteristically silent. Even Akaashi has set down his glass. You can feel Tsukishima’s burning stare on you.

You groan, slapping your hands into your face. “Okay, fine, I do, okay?”

In the weird twilight zone that you now find yourself in, among Akaashi’s low chuckles and Bokuto’s uncontrollable delight as he calls for yet another round of drinks, you can feel Tsukishima’s presence consume yours. It is almost unbearable.

“Good to hear, Y/n-chan,” Kuroo finally replies, warm smile on his face.

Akaashi taps your hand, pointing you towards Tsukishima who has not said a word since your embarrassing confession. That was a confession right?

You quickly turn to the side, lest your _boyfriend_ composes himself in time.

Tsukishima is red, very very red. Under the hazy izakaya lights, his skin exudes a warmth that you don’t normally associate with Tsukishima Kei, especially not in the halls of brightly lit fluorescent lights and the stuffy library rooms of dusky table lamps. And you know for sure that this soft glow of his is not because of the drink he’s barely consumed. Hair haloed and cheeks tinted in a rose-tipped gold, your fake boyfriend looks almost regal in this new light.

You’ve always known — something that your friends and Tadashi have constantly reminded you of — that he is attractive. But for the first time since becoming aware of his existence, you see Tsukishima Kei as absolutely breathtaking.

“I, um, Tsukki?” You start hesitantly, unsure of what to say to salvage the mood that you have surely singlehandedly destroyed. You look down and glance back up at him, hands bunching into the nice culottes you’re wearing.

Tsukishima sighs, head finally turning to your figure.

“Stop talking, dumbass,” he mutters lowly, putting a hand over your own. “You’re feeding into their stupidity.”

For the second time this evening, the whole table is completely silent as the two of you sit there, faces still aglow in the dimly lit corner, hands still touching. The three upperclassmen exchange glances.

Akaashi lightly clears his throat, nodding. “Tsukishima-kun, do you have something to say to Y/n-san?”

Tsukishima’s hand grips yours a bit tighter as he stares at the three of his _senpai_ , whose warm smiles are anything but teasing.

“She’s alright.”

And cacophony ensues as you shrink back, wanting to melt all the way into the wall you are slouched against. Bokuto is hollering yet again for another round of drinks, and Kuroo just cannot stop grinning. At the very least, Akaashi has the decency to pick up his drink and hide his smile behind the transparent glass.

But in the mess and embarrassment of it all, Tsukishima’s hand is still holding yours, his presence still surrounding yours. And you think that maybe, perhaps, possibly, that you can get used to this whole fake dating thing after all.

* * *

“Keiiiiii,” you whine, balking at July’s midnight heat. “I’m so tired and sleepy.”

Tsukishima, for the umpteenth this evening, sighs. “What are you going to do about it?”

“You’re going to carry me!” You declare with a triumphant grin as if you had just solved the secret to Kuroo’s hair. “C’mon, please? You’re my bestest boyfriend.”

Tsukishima feels a vessel about to burst as he hears the cackling behind him.

“Oh, right, of course, I’m the best boyfriend to my dumbass of a girlfriend who decided that getting into a drink-off with Bokuto Koutarou of all people was an excellent idea,” he grits out.

But Tsukishima is already stooping to your height, letting you clamber on.

“Oi, Tsukki,” Kuroo calls, “you gonna be alright carrying her back to dorms like this? The trains aren’t running anymore.”

Tsukishima feels his lips curl up slightly. “Yes, I’m alright. She’s my girlfriend after all.”

With that, the long night continues as Tsukishima walks into July’s midnight heat with you on his back, muttering about your dumb and stupid decisions the entire way back.

But on the forefront of his mind, he admits that at times, you make the most fantastic of decisions, such as agreeing to this fake relationship. Perhaps tomorrow, when you’re awake and wondering how you made it home safe, have your face washed, and have a fake boyfriend on your couch, Tsukishima will once again bring up the prospect of a date, a real one this time.

“They’ll be such a cute couple,” Bokuto beams, watching Tsukishima stop to readjust his grip.

“Wait, you knew?” Kuroo turns to his friend incredulously.

“Well, yeah! I’m not oblivious.” Bokuto scoffs, looking at Akaashi for confirmation. “It was so obvious. Right, Akaashi? Did I use ‘oblivious’ correctly?”

“Of course, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi simply states, a little smile on his face.

Kuroo frowns at Akaashi before refocusing on Bokuto. “Why did you, uh I guess, play along?”

“Because they’re going to become a real one anyways,” the MSBY player announces with the brightest grin on his face. “It’s easier to just pretend now!”

Kuroo has never wanted to flick the sun in the face as much as he does now.


End file.
